L'homme d'un autre temps
by Juste D
Summary: Concours de FanFic sur le forum de VD...fin de la saison 2... "Katherine a apporté le sang de Klaus à Damon. Va-t-elle alors tenter de sauver le Stefan qu'elle aime tant ? Va-t-elle essayer de sortir Elijah de sa tombe ? Ou bien, a-t-elle tout simplement d'autres maléfiques projets ?" Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas. Just For Fun !


Katherine sortit de la chambre de Damon après un petit sourire à Elena.

Décidement, cette fille l'insupporterait toujours avec son innocence... son ennui mortel, oui.

Pourquoi Damon craquait-t-il pour elle, mis à part qu'elle ait son visage à elle, bien entendu ?

Franchement ça la dépassait.

Elle laissa la porte grande ouverte derrière elle, ne laissant qu'un claquement d'air suite à son départ à la vitesse du son.

En descendant les escaliers, un soupir franchit ses lèvres presque malgré elle.

Damon était sauf, et elle y était pour quelque chose cette fois.

Il allait se remettre. Elle le savait, elle avait vu sur son propre poignet l'effet instantané du sang de Klaus après sa morsure.

Il allait se remettre... Elle le savait, même si c'était Elena, cette pâle copie, qui allait prendre soin de lui. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien...

- Tu me reviendras un jour, déclara-t-elle en regardant une dernière fois derrière elle.

Katherine sortit du manoir.

Sur le perron, personne ne vint à sa rencontre.

Personne n'eut besoin d'elle.

Elle le méritait sans doute. Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel noir et constellé de milliers de petits diamants.

Elle inspira profondemment.

- Que vais-je faire de cette douce nuit ? Retourner vers Klaus et Stefan ?! dit elle doucement pour elle-même avec un demi sourire... il peut toujours courir !

Un nouveau souffle suivit son départ de la propriéte des Salvatore.

Alaric s'éveilla d'un seul coup, se tournant sur le dos, installé sur le canapé. Il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de surprise en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Elena au dessus de lui, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage ; ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés lui frôlant chaque coté de sa mâchoire.

Il eut un brutal mouvement de recul qui le fit lourdement tomber sur le parquet du salon.

- Elena ?! s'écria-t-il. Mais tu sais que tu peux te blesser à me réveiller de la sorte ! Un coup est bien vite parti ! crois moi !

La jeune femme pouffa dédaigneusement.

- pourquoi penses tu directement à Elena en me voyant ? lui rétorqua Katherine déjà passablement agacée d'être prise pour une autre mais voulant rester courtoise.

- … Katherine... constata Alaric, retrouvant son équilibre et une soudaine terreur.

Effectivement Katherine n'avait pas du tout la même voix douce et avenante d'Elena. Ses yeux d'or n'étaient également pas aussi chaleureux que ceux de son amie.

- Tu fais des progrès à vue d'oeil ! le félicita Katherine, ironiquement.

- Où est Elena, lui as tu fait du mal ? ne voulant pas dévoiler son inquiétude.

- Non, votre chère Elena, en appuyant ses mots; se porte comme un charme, elle est enfin dans les bras de Damon, et j'avoue y être pour quelque chose...lui offrant son sourire fier mais glacial.

Alaric se raidit encore davantage.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré Katherine mais il en avait discuté tant de fois avec Damon et Stefan qu'il éprouvait déjà une sainte horreur du personnage. Alors de l'avoir en face de lui, en chair et en os lui glaça littéralement les sangs.

Au moins il put déduire que Damon était sain et sauf, ce qui le soulagea bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il reprit ses esprits.

- Où est Jérémy ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sa baby sitter ! déambulant dans le salon, perchée sur ses talons hauts, en levant les bras au ciel d'exaspération.

- Alors pourquoi es tu ici ? articula-t-il, sentant la terreur lui serrer à nouveau les entrailles.

il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'en un clin d'oeil, elle le plaqua contre la première cloison venue.

Elle était bien plus petite que lui, mais son regard était rivé au sien, son corps collé tout contre le sien. une force implacable émanait d'elle. Et il ne se sentait pas l'homme à lui opposer une quelconque résistance.

- Mais pour toi mon cher … lui susurra-t-elle, avec son sourire carnassier.

- que me veux tu ? finit par articuler Alaric.

Katherine s'éloigna légèrement de lui, soupirant d'aise de voir qu'il était enfin réceptif.

- Je sais ce que tu as enduré à cause de Klaus... déclara-t-elle gentiment en observant sa réaction du coin de l'oeil.

Et Alaric réagit effectivement comme elle l'attendait, froidement. Il se raidit à nouveau, se raclant la gorge, gardant le silence, son regard devenant froid et douloureux à la fois.

Elle comprit qu'il tenait Klaus pour responsable du décès de Jenna, et uniquement Klaus... Cela l'arrangeait bien.

Elle continua donc dans son dessein.

- Si tu souhaites te venger de Klaus, je peux t'y aider...

- Quoi ? Même si je voulais me venger de ce monstre, je n'ai sûrement pas l'envergure pour me frotter à lui ! décréta Alaric vu que c'était à ses yeux une évidence.

- Tout seul, c'est clair que non, rit-elle. mais je me propose pour t'aider... ! insista-t-elle. Ca ne te dit vraiment pas ?!

- Bien sûr que si ! Je voudrais en faire du petit bois, de la chair à paté, du... s'emportant dans ses expressions fleuries.

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris l'idée... le coupa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce garçon était vraiment surprenant pensa-t-elle.

- Mais Katherine, avec tout le respect que je te dois hein, ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais je ne te crois pas capable non plus de te mesurer à Klaus seule... on n'en serait sûrement pas là si ça avait été le cas d'ailleurs...

Alaric fit un pas en arrière, redoutant la réaction sans doute meurtrière de la jeune femme.  
Mais elle resta calme, à son grand étonnement.

- Je ne prétends effectivement pas avoir le pouvoir de tuer Klaus à moi toute seule, bien entendu... commença la jeune femme brune.

- Alors comment comptes tu t'y prendre ? sceptique.

- … En ressucitant Elijah... proposa Katherine sûre d'elle.

-... ?... tu plaisantes ? s'écria Alaric dans un éclat de rire très nerveux. Finalement tu es encore plus folle que je ne pensais... lâcha-t-il sans se méfier des conséquences cette fois ci.

Katherine poussa un grognement menaçant, ses yeux se cernant d'un réseau rouge foncé, qui remit Alaric immédiatement à sa place.

-... euh... Pardon... s'excusa-t-il tout penaud. Je t'écoute. Comment comptes tu t'y prendre... en m'offrant en offrande peut être ?

- Cesseras-tu de plaisanter ?

- Mais je ne plaisante pas ! Comment puis-je t'aider autrem...

- SILENCE ! cria-t-elle, exaspérée. Tu ne te tais donc jamais ?

Alaric fit une moue presque risible s'il ne se sentait pas en danger de mort imminent.

Elle soupira avec force, afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle prenait fortement sur elle, et que ce n'était vraiment pas dans son habitude. Elle recouvra son calme, apparemment du moins.

- Alaric, tu vas envoyer un message à Stefan pour lui demander où Klaus a mis le corps d'Elijah.

- pourquoi Stefan me répondrait il ? demanda-t-il, redoutant que ce soit une mauvaise idée.

- parce que Stefan a confiance en toi.

- C'est clair qu'il ne te porte pas trop dans son coeur... commenta-t-il

- Alaric... !

- d'accord, d'accord... Alors que dois je lui demander exactement ? céda-t-il.

Ils préparèrent le message adéquat que Katherine souhaitait lui faire parvenir.

- Elena et Damon vont bien, dis moi où est le corps d'Elijah s'il te plait... annona Alaric en composant son message. Nous allons te sortir de là avec son aide... tiens bon surtout...

Il appuya sur le bouton d'envoi.

- es tu sûre qu'il ne dira rien à Klaus ? demanda Alaric, prit d'un doute.

- Je ne pense pas... s'il lui reste une once d'humanité... lui répondit la jeune femme énigmatique.

Alaric alla vers la cuisine.

- Où vas tu ?

- manger un bout... le soleil se lève, Jeremy ne va pas tarder à s'éveiller... et Stefan ne va pas répondre tout de suite, s'il répond même un jour...

- Il va te répondre... décréta-t-elle.

Et comme si Stefan les avait entendus, le téléphone d'Alaric émit son alarme de réception.

"Au dépôt... protège Elena, le reste ne compte plus"

Alaric et Katherine se regardèrent, un frisson parcourut leurs échines respectives pour des raisons différentes.

Au bout d'un moment, se haussant encore davantage, Katherine embrassa Alaric d'un baiser claquant sur la bouche.

- Merci Monsieur le Professeur ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi... ! décréta-t-elle de son ton sarcastique.

- Mais... ! tu ne devais pas nous aider à sauver Stefan ?! s'exclama le jeune homme, comprenant la trahison de la jeune femme.

- Je ne veux qu'éveiller Elijah pour en finir avec Klaus, Stefan sera un bonus... ou pas.

Et elle disparut comme à son habitude.

Katherine pénétra dans le dépôt alors que la matinée était déjà bien avancée.

Des rangées et des rangées de boites en bois, posées à même le sol pour les plus grandes, et sur des étagères métalliques pour les autres.

Ce hangar était gigantesque.

Elle supposa que chaque boite recélait les biens d'une famille, ou des trésors à leurs yeux.

C'était d'ailleurs un peu absurde à ses yeux, elle qui ne possédait rien et ne laissait absolument rien derrière elle... C'était bien une manie typiquement humaine selon elle. Personne n'emmenait rien dans sa tombe au final.

Mais comment trouver le contenant qui faisait office de caveau familial sans attirer l'attention des employés ?

Elle ignorait s'il y avait même un signe distinctif parmi toutes ces boites en bois clair entreposées à perte de vue.

Elle ne voyait qu'une solution. Rapide et simple. La meilleure. Comme toujours.

Elle dégaina son sourire enjôleur au premier employé venu.

- Excusez moi, mais je suis totalement perdue parmi toutes ces boites ! rit elle de manière ingénue.

L'homme fut tout d'abord attiré par son sourire, mais instantanément prisonnier du regard hypnotique de cette petite demoiselle.

- Montre moi l'endroit où se trouve le cercueil de l'homme d'un autre temps, ordonna-t-elle froidement, son sourire n'étant déjà plus qu'un souvenir.

Sans un mot, l'homme se contenta de hocher la tête et se dirigea dans une des allées.

Katherine se contenta de le suivre toujours ravie de son pouvoir sur les hommes faibles.

elle découvrit que Klaus avait fait dresser un véritable mausolée en bois à l'intérieur du hangar. Cela pouvait paraître comme une gigantesque boîte égale à toutes celles qui emplissaient le lieu.

Plusieurs cercueils étaient entreposés sur des tréteaux, les uns au dessus des autres dans ce tombeau dissimulé.

Elle devait reconnaître que Klaus avait fait les choses bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes de manipulation, le cercueil fut enfin mit à sa disposition dans l'allée dégagée.

Elle ordonna qu'on la laisse seule.

L'endroit était enfin calme et silencieux.

Katherine releva doucement le couvercle du cercueil devant elle.

Elle découvrit le visage grisâtre d'Elijah et le poignard toujours fiché dans son thorax.

Elle inspira, comme pour se donner du courage, même si elle ne doutait pas de sa décision.

Elle retira le poignard d'un geste déterminé.

Puis elle fit un pas en arrière, sachant par expérience que quelques secondes pouvaient s'écouler avant qu'Elijah ne reprenne pleinement conscience.

Le vampire inspira subitement et bruyamment, comme s'il reprenait son souffle après une trop longue apnée.

Il se redressa, assis dans son cercueil et tourna la tête immédiatement vers Katherine.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà sur elle, lui enserrant la gorge de sa main glaciale.

Elle suffoquait, ne pouvant articuler un mot, sa trachée enserrée dans sa poigne de fer.

- De quelle sale besogne t'a missionnée Klaus ? cracha Elijah à la vampire brune.

- Aucune ! croassa-t-elle. Je te promets !

- Tu n'as aucune parole Katherine, tu es bien la dernière personne à qui je ferais confiance...

Mais elle se débattit et finit par se dégager de son étreinte.

Elle reprit sa contenance rapidement.

- Klaus n'est pour rien dans ta résurection, déclara Katherine d'un air dédaigneux.

- N'étais tu pas sous sa contrainte, la dernière fois que je t'ai vue ? la nargua-t-il

- je me suis libérée de son emprise, figure toi ! piquée au vif.

- Alors que me veux tu ? agacé.

- Je veux la même chose que toi... en finir avec ton frère une bonne fois pour toute.


End file.
